Of Wolves and Dogs
by Charlie O
Summary: When lonely Remus brought a large stray dog into his life, his normally boring life was turned inside out. oneshot Magical AU, RLSB, Mild Slash.


**Disclaimer: **I definitely do not own Harry Potter, If I did, there wouldn't have been much of a plot. xP

**Warnings: **Nothin really bad in this one people. Boys kissing, occasional swearing. My first fic that doesn't have the F-word in it. Are you proud of me? . Non-detailed nudity.

**Written by:** Charlie O.

**Overall Rating: **T

**Of Wolves and Dogs**

Remus Lupin was a boy who was used to a relatively uneventful life. Sure, most people would probably say that his life was far from mundane, that being a smart boy with magical powers and dark secrets would be an exciting life, but that was because they hadn't had to live through fifteen years of it.

He and his mother lived in a small cottage atop a small wooded hill on the outskirts of a small muggle town. Not very exciting. His mom had insisted on living away from other magical families to keep people from finding about his condition. Because of his mother's choice of neighborhood he lived even farther away from his school than most. Everyday he had to walk down from their small hill, into the small muggle town it overlooked, and hitch a ride on the local train, all before five in the morning.

School did nothing to alleviate the boredom of his life. He was a quiet kid who studied hard and always got good grades. People probably viewed him as the average teacher's pet. He rarely socialized with the other students and always sat in the courtyard by himself during lunch.

After school came the train ride home, the walk through town, and the final trudge back up the hill. Funny how hills always seemed so much bigger when you're climbing up them rather than hiking down.

Weekends were just as dull. He usually spent his free time reading and finishing schoolwork.

This schedule was only broken one night a month on the full moon. This probably would have been exciting if he was able to keep in his right mind during those midnight transformations. But seeing as he couldn't, they just went down as another night in his uneventful existence.

So when anything in his life deviated from the norm, it came as quite a pleasant surprise.

()

The first time he had seen the great beast it had been a Wednesday, he had marked it on his calendar. He had been walking to town from the train station on his way home from school. It had been lurking just outside the entrance gates. At first glance Remus had just marked it off as a random stray, but as he came closer he slowly began to realize just how large it was. The dog's head came up to Remus's chest and its body was covered in shaggy black fur. And as if its size wasn't daunting enough, it had piercing blue eyes that followed him all the way up the street.

He carefully stayed as far from the dog as he could manage while he was walking by it. Once he had gotten past it he sped his walking slightly and stared straight forward in an attempt to ignore the creature.

As he reached the halfway point of town, Tony's Dairy mart, he finally gained the courage to look back in the direction he had come from. Bad idea. He jumped when he saw the big dog standing several feet behind him.

The dog cocked its head to side as if asking 'Why'd you stop?'

Remus laughed nervously. "Good doggie..." He said uncertainly before turning around and continuing his way down the street. Another glance told him that the animal was still following and he sighed softly. What was wrong with this dog?

He paused as they reached the end of the road. He looked at the dog. "Stay." He told it, hoping the dog wouldn't follow him all the way to his house. The large creature sat down on the pavement. He smiled. Maybe the dog wasn't so bad after all...

()

The next day Remus found himself being followed by the great dog on his way both to and from school. He stopped at Tony's on his way home to ask about it. Apparently the old man had never seen it before.

The big dog trotted at Remus's side, occasionally running ahead to investigate.

After a week it became clear that this was going to be a daily occurrence.

()

The day that Remus's mother had asked him to pick up a couple gallons of milk on his way home from school could undeniably be considered one of the best days of Remus's life. Of course, when his mother had been assigning him the small task he had groaned with distaste. It wasn't necessarily difficult or anything, but just the thought of carrying the heavy bottles all the way home was enough to make his arms twitch in discomfort.

But despite his distaste he obediently stopped in front on Tony's on his way home. He glanced down at the Black dog standing at his side. "Stay outside, boy." Remus said. The dog seemed to understand and plopped down onto the paved sidewalk without further prompting. Remus smiled softly to himself before walking through the door of the old dairy mart.

He smiled politely at the old man behind the counter before quickly walking towards the small freezer aisle. He quickly grabbed two of the large jugs and began heading to the cash register. He placed the milk on the counter and glanced around as the old man rung up his purchase. His eyes strayed towards the small pet section as the man told him the amount owed.

"That'll be three fifty, sir. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Remus frowned slightly. "Uh... yeah." He quickly walked over to the pet section and grabbed a small ball that had been resting on a nearby stand. He placed the ball on the counter beside the bags holding the milk. "Can you add this?"

"Of course." The man said, quickly adding fifty cents to the bill. "That comes to four dollars." Remus quickly rummaged through his pockets and handed the man a couple muggle dollars and some change. "Have a nice day." He said as Remus grabbed the bags.

"You too." He replied politely before exiting the small store.

As soon as he had left the doorway the dog was back on its feet and sniffing curiously at the bags grasped in Remus's hands. He chuckled softly as he began walking down the small street, big dog bouncing happily at his side.

Remus groaned as they reached his small hill. He slowly began climbing the hill. He glanced down in confusion at the empty space beside him. He looked over his shoulder to see the large black dog sitting by the end of the road. Remus whistled loudly for the dog. It looked around as if checking to make sure Remus had meant him. He laughed. "C'mere boy!" He shouted. He smiled as the dog quickly jumped to its feet and began racing towards him.

It was only a moment before he was being tackled to the ground, the dog's wet tongue sliding over his face. He laughed with a wheeze and pushed the dog off him. He ran his fingers through the thick black fur and scratched the dog's ears affectionately. The dog laid down beside him as he continued to stroke its head absentmindedly.

He sighed softly. "We really need to think of a name for you." The boy muttered softly. He watched as the dog laid his head down on its front paws. He furrowed his brow in concentration. "Grim?" he asked aloud. The dog huffed. "Yeah your right, that's stupid."

He groaned in frustration and returned his assault on the dog, scratching his fingers against the dog's head and neck. He laughed when the dog's leg began kicking fiercely against his own. He quickly grabbed the dog's foot and held it away from his leg. "Don't kick me!" He said teasingly. He ran his thumb between the pads and smiled. "Padfoot."

The dog whipped it's head around and looked at him.

"Like it?" Remus asked.

The dog quickly gave his face another lick before jumping to it's feet. Remus laughed and stood. "I'll take that as a yes." He leant down to the bags he had dropped and pulled the rubber ball out. He laughed as the dog came bounding up to him, attempting to grab the ball from his hands. He quickly tossed the ball a couple of feet away. Padfoot stopped. He looked over at the ball, then back up at Remus, and rolled his eyes before trotting over and picking the ball up in his mouth.

Remus gaped. A giant black dog had just **rolled** its eyes at him. Had it been any other dog he probably would have fainted but he had already become accustomed to the intelligent dog and its strange quirks.

He smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that too easy for you?" He asked sarcastically.

Padfoot huffed softly.

Remus smirked. "Well alright, but you asked for it." He warned before throwing the ball with all his enhanced strength. He grinned as the ball flew over the hill and far into the forest behind it. He was a bit surprised when padfoot actually took off running for the ball. He quickly sat down and waited patiently for Padfoot to return.

He only waited for about a minute and a half before Padfoot came running up, rubber ball held securely between his jaws. He quickly dropped the ball at Remus's feet and wagged his tail happily. Remus smiled and once again threw the ball as far as he could possibly manage and watched as his furry companion chased it down.

It wasn't till the sun was setting that they finally ended their game of fetch.

Remus ruffled the fur atop Padfoot's hair before grabbing the bags he had dropped earlier. "See you tomorrow Padfoot." He mumbled before walking the rest of the way up the hill and into his home.

The milk had gone bad.

()

It soon became routine for Remus and Padfoot to play catch in the afternoons.

()

Every day Delilah Lupin watched her son and the large black dog romp about in the grass. She sighed as she watched her son throw a ball high into the sky and over the house. What would the muggles think if they saw that? She was worried, but she was also very pleased. Her son had always wanted a pet but due to his lycanthropy most animals would shy away from him, so Delilah had always pretended that they could not afford any pets in hopes that it would save her son the heartbreak of not being able to find an animal that would stay with him.

She slipped on some shoes and walked out the door and into the sunlight.

"Remus!" She called. She waited patiently as her son came running towards her, the large dog following.

He quickly stopped just in front of her. "Uh yeah mom?" He looked nervous.

"Whose dog is that?" She asked.

"Er, I'm not sure. I think it's a stray, he's been following me around for a couple weeks now."

Mrs. Lupin leaned forward slightly and slid her hands over the dog's back. She blinked in surprise. "Remus!" She gasped. "He's so skinny!" She quickly ran into the house and filled a large bowl with the beef stew she had been making for dinner. She quickly returned to the front yard and placed the bowl on the ground. She smiled as the dog quickly began wolfing down the warm meal.

"Mom, about the dog..."

"Let's keep 'im." She said happily.

"I know we ca- wait seriously?" Remus asked.

"Sure why not? He seems decent enough." She said as she bent down to get the now empty bowl. She smiled as she looked at the practically clean bowl in her hands. "Well at least **someone **appreciates my cooking."

Remus groaned. "Mom..."

"Lets name him Fluffy!"

Fluffy winced.

"I already named him Padfoot."

"Oh, well that's good too." Delilah smiled. "Make sure he gets a bath."

Remus nodded and led Padfoot into the house.

Mrs. Lupin grinned and watched them dissapear up the stairs.

()

Remus looked down at the large dog sprawled out on his bed and smiled. He had been really surprised when his mom had said he could keep the big dog. She had even gone so far as to transfigure one of her necklaces into a large collar for him, with a paw shaped charm hanging from it, the word 'Padfoot' scrawled elegantly across it.

Remus yawned and climbed under the covers next to Padfoot, curling against the warm furry dog, not even noticing the 'wet dog smell' that his mother had been bitching about not a moment ago.

()

Remus groaned as his eyes were assaulted by the bright morning sun. "Mmm... What time is it?" He asked, not daring to open his eyes to look at the clock.

"'even tirty mebe?" A voice mumbled to his left.

"Shit!" He shouted, quickly jumping out of his bed and running to his closet. "Oh god, oh god, I'm gonna be soooo late. Mom's gonna be so pissed if she finds out!" He exclaimed while desperately trying to get a pair of pants on. In his feeble attempt at no longer being pantsless he tripped and fell to the floor face first. He groaned. Perfect. "Waitaminute." He mumbled. "It's Saturday."

He sighed in relief. He quickly peeled his pants off and flopped back into the bed, throwing his arm around the other body occupying its space. He smiled softly when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him flush against the soft skin of the other. He nuzzled his face into the other's chest and sighed in content. He laid there for a few moments before shooting up into a sitting position.

Why the hell was there another person in bed with him? What had he done?

He slowly turned his head to see who was in his bed and gasped softly at the sight before him.

In the bed beside him was a young man, definitely older than Remus but not by much, couple of years at most. He had lightly tanned skin and shoulder length black hair that had spread itself across his pillow, making him look like a fallen angel, head haloed in black.

The man didn't appear to have any clothing. Remus hesitantly lifted the sheets, only to quickly throw them back down again. Yup, definitely naked. He took a deep breath and tried desperately to make his face cool down.

He glanced back at the man's face and felt his blush return at full force. His eyes travelled from the man's long eyelashes, down to his mouth. The man's mouth was open slightly, revealing pearly white teeth and elongated canines. Remus swallowed nervously and let his eyes continue their way downward, to rest on the large black collar resting against the man's shoulders. His eyes widened slightly as he read the familiar name. "Padfoot..."

The man mumbled something and rolled over.

"_Padfoot!" _He repeated, shaking the man's shoulder.

"Mmmn... Moony?" The man mumbled, smooth voice heavy with sleep. He turned over and slowly opened those startling blue eyes. Yup, definitely Padfoot. "Why are you in my bed?" Padfoot asked, face masked with confusion.

"Your bed? Sorry but no."

Padfoot blinked and glanced around the room. "Your right." He looked down at himself and furrowed his brow slightly. "Hey Moony? Why am I naked? And in your house?"

"Your in my house because last night you were a dog, and I had every intention of keeping you as a pet. And I have no idea why you're naked. And what's Moony?"

Padfoot blinked innocently. "You?"

Remus raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well... Until yesterday I didn't know your name, but I couldn't just keep calling you 'the boy' so I called you Moony. Y'know cus the moon... and your... ah... condition?" He said cautiously.

Remus blushed and looked down at the sheets clutched in his hands. "You... you can tell? Is it... is it that obvious?"

"No no no. It's not obvious. Not at all." Padfoot exclaimed, trying to make the boy cheer up.

The boy looked up into Padfoot's crystalline eyes. "Then how did you...?"

Padfoot smiled and tapped his nose. "Can't hide something like **that **from a nose like **this**." He said with a wink.

Remus nodded in understanding. "So you're an animagus?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine said I should make the change permanent and find a lonely kid to take care of." He chuckled softly. "Well then I saw you and figured, why the hell not?"

"So your just here because you feel bad for me?" Remus asked feeling a bit insulted.

"At first, but I guess I became a bit attached." He replied with a sheepish grin.

Remus smiled softly. "What's your name?"

"Padfoot." He said with a grin.

"You know what I mean!" Remus said angrily.

The other man let out a loud bark like laugh. "I'm Sirius."

"No your not! There's no way that your name is actually Padfoot."

The man let out another bark. "No no no. My **name** is Sirius." He grinned and held his hand out. "Pleased to meetcha."

Remus eyed the man's hand warily before deciding to give in, it took all his self control just to keep himself from blushing when the man placed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand.

"S-so, ah, Sirius, how old are you?"

"Hmm... You really wanna know?"

Remus thought about it for a moment. Did he wanna know the age the naked man in his bed? "Yeah." He said.

"Twenty-two." Sirius said. "And how old, Master Remus, are you?" He asked.

Remus blushed. "Seventeen."

"Oh good..." He purred. "I was afraid you would be fifteen or something, and that James's claims of me being a pedophile would be true."

Remus blushed. "And James is...?"

"My roommate."

"Why would he think you were a pedophile?"

"Uh... heh heh, well..." Sirius said, blushing slightly. "Y'know, I talked about you... a bit... and... stuff."

Remus quickly kept his smile down and made what he hoped was an innocently confused expression. "You talk about me? Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

"What!? No! Your perfect!" He blushed slightly at what he had just said. "I mean... well... yeah. Y'know."

"No I don't know." Remus said, internally laughing at how the tables had turned. He tried not to smile as the man turned an even deeper shade of red, a feat that Remus hadn't believed possible.

"I uh... I..." He sighed. "Um... Remus I..." He coughed awkwardly. "I" He started been then stopped. "God damn it!" He shouted. "Remus, I... I love you." He said, looking at the mattress beneath him.

Remus, needless to say, was shocked. He had assumed that the man had liked him, but **love**!? He took a deep breath and calmly asked. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, black hair sliding forward to hide his face.

Remus smiled. He leant forward and pushed the hair out of Sirius's face. As soon as he was sure that Sirius was looking at him he smiled and leant forward, pressing his lips against the other's in a timid kiss. He smiled softly when he felt large hands running through his long sandy hair.

He pulled back after a moment and looked up at Sirius. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you realize that you loved me, and didn't just like me?"

Sirius laughed. "This is gonna sound so stupid. It was actually when you threw the ball for the first time. No one had ever thrown a ball that far for me." He grinned.

Remus giggled. "Oh man, you're right that is stupid."

"Hey!"

Remus smiled before diving in for another quick kiss. "So, how about it? Wanna be my dog?

Sirius grinned lecherously and leaned forward to lick the side of Remus's face. "I'd love to, Moony."

-End-

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I may do a couple sequel Fics but I'm not too sure. Reviews are always appreciated. Concrit loved muchly.


End file.
